The present invention relates generally to monitor and control systems for controlling the level of illumination in an area of controlled lighting and more particularly to such a system utilizing a solid state dimming network to regulate the electrical power input to an artificial lighting system.
Many buildings housing working area have large window areas or skylights which, on sunny or moderately overcast days, provide sufficient natural illumination that the need for artificial illumination is eliminated, or at least reduced. In view of the present day interest in energy conservation, it would be highly desirable to incorporate into artificial lighting systems a system to take advantage of the availability of natural illumination. Such an illumination monitoring and control system would automatically dim, or completely turn off, the artificial lighting system in an area of controlled lighting when natural illumination provides part or all of the required lighting level.